Portadas (Audiodramas)
Aquí encontrareis las portadas de audiodramas y de relatos oficiales del Universo de Warhammer 40000. Audiodramas Audiodrama With Baited Breath.jpg Audiodrama Throne of Lies.jpg Audiodrama Dark king.jpg Audio drama warmaster.jpg Audio drama Vulkans Shield.jpg Audio drama veritas ferrum.jpg Audio drama strike and fade.jpg Audio drama Garro Sword of truth.jpg Audiodramas herejia recopilatorio 1 6 con scripts.jpg Audio doomseeker.jpg Audiodrama ascension.jpg Audiodrama bloodquest.jpg Audio-mission-purge.jpg Audio Deathwolf.jpg Bloodspire AUDIODRAMA.jpg Audio Waiting-Death.jpg Audio Thunder-from-Fenris.jpg Audio malediction.jpg Audio Heart-of-Rage.jpg Audio Fireborn.jpg Audio Dead-in-the-Water.jpg Audio LabyrinthSorrows-crop.jpg Audio EyeofVengence-crop.jpg Audiodrama perfection.jpg Audiodrama chosen-of-khorne.jpg Audiodrama Sisters of Silence.jpg Audiodrama Butchers-Nails.jpg Audiodrama 07.jpg Audiodrama 06.jpg Audiodrama 05.jpg Audiodrama 04.jpg Audiodrama 03.jpg Audiodrama 02.jpg Audiodrama 01.jpg Portada Censure Audiolibro Herejía Horus.jpg Audio the path forsaken.jpg Audio blood in the machine.jpg Wolf Hunt Graham McNeill Audiolibro Herejía Horus.jpg Grey-angel.jpg The Stromark Massacre Wikihammer.png The Malcador.png Honour to the Dead Wikihammer.jpg audio Cypher.jpg|''Cypher: Guardian of Order'', de Gav Thorpe audio from the blood.jpg|''From the blood'', de Andy Smillie audio Howl of the Banshee.jpg|Howl of the Banshee, de Gav Thorpe audio Hunters Moon.jpg|''Hunter's Moon'', de Guy Haley audio Kharn.jpg|''Khârn: The Eightfold Path'', de Anthony Reynolds audio Master of the Hunt.jpg|''Master of the Hunt'', de Josh Reynolds audio mortarions heart.jpg|''Mortarion's Heart'', de L. J. Goulding audio Unremembered Empire.jpg|''The Unremembered Empire'', de Dan Abnett audio Veil of darkness.jpg|''Veil of Darkness'', de Nick Kyme audio kauyon.jpg|''The Kauyon'', de Andy Smillie audio Lucius.jpg|''Lucius: The Eternal Blade'', de Graham McNeill audio the devil you know.jpg|''The Devil You Know'', de Sandy Mitchell audio Thief of Revelations.jpg|''Thief of Revelations'', de Graham McNeill audio templar.jpg|''Templar'', de John French audio garro shield of lies.jpg|''Garro: Shield of Lies'', de James Swallow audio klaw of mork.jpg|''Klaw of Mork'', de Guy Haley audio iron devil.jpg|''Iron Devil'', de C.L.Werner audio iceclaw.jpg|''Iceclaw'', de Ben Counter audio tranzia rebellion.jpg|''The Tranzia Rebellion'', de C.Z.Dunn audio master of the first.jpg|''Master of the First y The Long Night'', de Gav Thorpe y Aaron Dembski-Bowden audio accept no failure.jpg|''Accept No Failure'', de Gav Thorpe audio parting of the ways.jpg|''Parting of the Ways'', de Chris Wraight audio the first prince.jpg|''Ahriman: The First Prince'', de John French audio the glorious tomb.jpg|''The Glorious Tomb'', de Guy Haley audio true name.jpg|''True Name'', de David Annandale audio recopilatorio 1 2 3 herejia horus.jpg|Audiodrama recopilatorio: Señor de la Guerra, Falsos Dioses y La Galaxia en Llamas, de la Herejía de Horus. audio battle for the abyss.jpg|''Battle for the Abyss'', de Ben Counter audio raptor.jpg|''Raptor'', de Gav Thorpe audio repairer of ruin.jpg|''Fabius Bile: Repairer of Ruin'', de Josh Reynolds audio stratagem.jpg|''Stratagem'', de Nick Kyme audio at slaughters end.jpg|''At Slaughter's End'', de Andy Smillie audio holder of the keys.jpg|''Holder of the Keys'', de Gav Thorpe audio brethren.jpg|''Brethren'', de Phil Kelly audio incorruptible.jpg|''Incorruptible'', de David Annandale audio recopilatorio 10 audios.jpg|Recopilatorio: Batallas de los Marines Espaciales (10 audiodramas de VV.AA.) audio The Herald of Sanguinius.jpg|''The Herald of Sanguinius'', de Andy Smillie audio the long night.jpg|''The Long Night'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden audio the watcher.jpg|''The Watcher'', de C.Z.Dunn audio garro ashes of fealty.jpg|''Garro: Ashes of Fealty'', de James Swallow audio Alone.jpg|''Alone'', de Joe Parrino audio Iron Corpses.jpg|''Iron Corpses'', de David Annandale audio sagas of the wolf.jpg|''Sagas of the Wolf'', recopilatorio de relatos de Nick Kyme y Andy Smillie Relatos relato abaddon.jpg|''Abaddon: Chosen of Chaos'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato Ahriman.jpg|''Ahriman: Hand of Dust'', de John French relato Astorath.jpg|''Astorath The Grim: Redeemer of the Lost'', de Andy Smillie relato Azrael-Protector-of-Secrets.jpg|''Azrael: Protector of Secrets'', de C.Z. Dunn relato Bjorn.jpg|''Bjorn: The Fell-Handed'', de Chris Wraight relato crucible.jpg|''Crucible'', de John French relato culling the horde.jpg|''Culling the Horde'', de Steve Parker relato Dante.jpg|''Dante: Lord of the Host'', de James Swallow relato Engine of Mork.jpg|''Engine of Mork'', de Guy Haley relato Gabriel-Set.jpg|''Gabriel Seth: The Flesh Tearer'', de Andy Smillie relato Helbrecht.jpg|''Helbrecht: The Crusader'', de Guy Haley relato Kaldor Draigo.jpg|Kaldor Draigo: Knight of Titan, de L.J.Goulding relato Kayvaan Shrike.jpg|''Kayvaan Shrike: Shadow Stalker'', de Gav Thorpe relato Know Thyself.jpg|''Know Thyself'', de Andy Smillie relato Kor'sarro Khan.jpg|''Kor'Sarro Khan: Huntmaster'', de Graeme Lyon relato Logan Grimnar.jpg|''Logan Grimnar: Defender of Honour'', de Cavan Scott relato Lysander.jpg|''Lysander: The Fist of Dorn'', de Anthony Reynolds relato Marneus Calgar.jpg|''Marneus Calgar: Lord of Ultramar'', de Graham McNeill relato Of Gods and Men.jpg|''Of Gods and Men'', de Andy Smillie relato Pedro Kantor.jpg|''Pedro Kantor: The Vengeful Fist'', de Steve Parker relato Riven.jpg|''Riven'', de John French relato The Apex.jpg|''The Apex'', de Toby Frost relato The Sanguinor.jpg|''The Sanguinor: Exemplar of the Host'', de James Swallow relato Torias Telion.jpg|''Torias Telion: The Eye of Vengeance'', de Graham McNeill relato truth is my weapon.jpg|''Truth is my weapon'', de Justin D.Hill relato Typhus.jpg|''Typhus: Herald of the Plague God'', de David Annandale relato Tyrants champion.jpg|''The Tyrant's Champion'', de S.P.Cawkwell relato Vulkan Hestan.jpg|''Vulkan He'Stan: Forgefather'', de Nick Kyme relato breve Battle-Brothers.jpg|''Battle Brothers'', de Gav Thorpe relato Perihelion.jpg|''Perihelion'', de Dan Abnett VO relatos varios hammer-and-bolter vol1.jpg|''The Best of Hammer and Bolter'', recopilación de relatos de varios autores relato A Ghost Return.jpg|''A Ghost Return'', de Dan Abnett relato antologia renegades.png|''Renegades of the Dark Millennium'', de Varios Autores relato Army of one.jpg|''Army of One'', de Rob Sanders relato Atrophy.jpg|''Atrophy'', de C.Z.Dunn relato Cato Sicarius.jpg|''Cato Sicarius: Master of the Watch'', de Nick Kyme relato Censure.jpg|''Censure'', de Nick Kyme relato damocles In Service to Shadows.jpg|''Damocles: In Service to Shadows'', de Joe Parrino relato Death of a Silversmith.jpg|''Death of a Silversmith'', de Graham McNeill relato Distant Echoes of Old Night.jpg|''Distant Echoes of Old Night'', de Rob Sanders relato Kryptos.jpg|''Kryptos: The Voice of Chaos'', de Graham McNeill relato Gates of Terra.jpg|''The Gates of Terra'', de Nick Kyme relato Lost Sons.jpg|''Lost Sons'', de James Swallow relato Luna Mendax.png|''Luna Mendax'', de Graham McNeill relato Machine Spirit.jpg|''Machine Spirit'', de Nick Kyme relato Nurgles Gift y the Tallyman.jpg|''Nurgle's Gift'', de Guy Haley, y The Tallyman, de Anthony Reynolds relato recopilacion Angron.jpg|''Angron'', recopilatorio de relatos de Varios Autores relato regia occulta.jpg|''Regia Occulta'', de Dan Abnett relato Sammael.jpg|''Sammael: Lord of the Eternal Hunt'', de Ben Counter relato Siege of Fell Guard.jpg|''The Siege of Fellguard'', de Mark Clapham relato The Divine Word.jpg|''The Divine Word'', de Gav Thorpe relato The Kaban Project.jpg|''The Kaban Project'', de Graham McNeill relato The Wolf of Ash and Fire.png|''The Wolf of Ash and Fire'', de Graham McNeill relatos antologia There is Only War.jpg|''There is only war'', recopilación de relatos de Varios Autores relato The Alien Hunters.jpg|''The Alien Hunters'', de Andy Chambers relato Altar of Cyrene.jpg|''Altar of Cyrene'', de Lucien Soulban relato Hidden Depths.jpg|''Hidden Depths'', de Sandy Mitchell relato Crimson Fist.jpg|The Crimson Fist: Stone and Iron, de John French relato Lesser Evils.jpg|''Lesser Evils'', de Toby Frost relato Prince of Crows.jpg|''Prince of Crows: In Midnight Clad'', de Aaron Dembski-Bowden relato The Emperors Grace.jpg|''The Emperor's Grace'', de Nicholas Alexander relato The Few.jpg|''The Few'', de Mike Lee relato The Victims Dance.jpg|''The Victim`s Dance'', de Ben Counter relatos recopilatorio Orks eBundle.jpg|''Orks Ebundle'', recopilación de relatos. relato The Trophy.jpg|''The Trophy'', de Nicholas Alexander relato The Burning.jpg|''The Burning'', de Nick Kyme relato The Cage.jpg|''The Cage'', de Nick Kyme relato Black Gulch.jpg|''Black Gulch'', de Ben Counter relato Devils Trappings.jpg|''Devil's Trappings'', de Nick Kyme relato Penumbral Spike.jpg|''Penumbral Spike'', de Ben Counter relato Bastions.jpg|''Bastions'', de Rob Sanders relato By Artifice Alone.jpg|''By Artifice, Alone'', de George Mann relato Cadre.jpg|''Cadre'', de Josh Reynolds relato Crown of Thorns.jpg|''The Crown of Thorns'', de Peter Fehervari relato Death Speakers.jpg|''Deathh Speakers'', de Andy Smillie relato Dutys End.jpg|''Dutty's End'', de Robin Cruddace relato Final Duty.jpg|''Final Duty'', de David Guymer relato Final Journey.jpg|''Final Journey'', de Guy Haley relato Honour of the Third.jpg|''Honour of the Third'', de Gav Thorpe relato Iron Priest.jpg|''Iron Priest'', de Chris Wraight relato Iron Soul.jpg|''Iron Soul'', de Phil Kelly relato judgement.jpg|''Judgement'', de Mark Latham relato No worse Sin.jpg|''No Worse Sin'', de Joe Parrino relato Setting the Stage.jpg|''Setting the Stage'', de C.L.Werner relato Skin Deep.jpg|''Skin Deep'', de S.P. Cawkwell relato The Ghost Halls.jpg|''The Ghost Halls'', de L.J.Goulding relato The Judges In Their Hunger.jpg|''The Judges, In Their Hunger'', de David Annandale relato The third war.jpg|''The Third War'', de Ray Harrison relato Thrill of the Hunt.jpg|''The Thrill of the Hunt'', de Anthony Reynolds relato Death Mask.jpg|''Death Mask'', de Cavann Scott relato Fall of Hive Jensen.jpg|''The Fall of Hive Jensen'', de Josh Reynolds relato The Hour of Hell.jpg|''The Hour of Hell'', de Mark Clapham onibus Imperial Assasins.jpg|''Imperial Assassins'', recopilatorio de relatos del Officio Assassinorum, de Varios Autores relato Hunt Sense.jpg|''Hunt-Sense'', de Chris Wraight relato Aun Shi.jpg|''Aun'Shi'', de Braden Campbell relato The Black Pilgrims.jpg|''The Black Pilgrims'', de Guy Haley relato The Ash of Souls.jpg|''The Ash of Souls'', de Nick Kyme relato Zero Day Exploit.jpg|''Zero Day Exploit'', de Graham McNeill relato Child of Night.jpg|''Child of Night'', de John French relato Daemonology.jpg|''Daemonology'', de Chris Wraight relato Dread Night.jpg|''Dread Night'', de Nick Kyme relato Shadow of the Leviathan.jpg|''Shadow of the Leviathan'', de Josh Reynolds relato Tantalus.jpg|''Tantalus'', de Braden Campbell relato The Devine Adoratrice.jpg|''The Devine Adoratrice'', de Graham McNeill relato Cold Roads garras de bronce.jpg|''Cold Roads'', de Joe Parrino relato Concordat.jpg|''Concordat'', de David Annandale relato Final Compliance.jpg|''The Final Compliance of Sixty Three Fourteen'', de Guy Haley relato Wraithflight.jpg|''Wraithflight'', de Guy Haley relato Brotherhood of the Moon.jpg|''Brotherhood of the Moon'', de Chris Wraight relato Dread Sentinels of Dorn.jpg|''The Dread Sentinels of Dorn'', de Rob Sanders relato Forgotten.jpg|''Forgotten'', de Dan Abnett relato Gates of Ruin.jpg|''Ahriman: Gates of Ruin'', de John French relato The Value of Fear.jpg|''The Value of Fear'', de Gav Thorpe relato Vengeful Honour.jpg|''Vengeful Honour'', de Nick Kyme relato Vorax.jpg|''Vorax'', de Matthew Farrer relato Word of the Silent King.jpg|''The Word of the Silent King'', de L.J.Goulding relato Enyalius In Memoriam.jpg|''Enyalius, In Memoriam'', de Josh Reynolds relato eternal.jpg|''Eternal'', de Dan Abnett relato Blood of Sanguinius.jpg|''Blood of Sanguinius'', de Mark Clapham relato Honour and Wrath.jpg|''Honour and Wrath'', de David Annandale relato Reflection in Blood.jpg|''Reflection in Blood'', de James Swallow relato The Blooding cover.jpg|''The Blooding'', de Ray Harrison relato The Chalice.jpg|''The Chalice'', de Chris Wraight relato Yarrick The Gallows Saint.jpg|''Yarrick: The Gallows Saint'', de David Annandale relato yarrick Imperial Creed.jpg|Yarrick: Imperial Creed, de David Annandale relato yarrick chains of golgotha.jpg|''Yarrick: Chains of Golgotha'', de David Annandale relato yarrick Plague of Saints.jpg|''Yarrick: A plague of Saints'', de David Annandale relato Yarrick Sarcophagus.jpg|''Yarrick: Sarcophagus'', de David Annandale relato yarrick evil eye.jpg|''Yarrick: Evil Eye'', de David Annandale Audiodramas y relatos de Warhammer 40000 Audiodramas y relatos de Warhammer 40000